Do You Love Me?
by ZmCa
Summary: YooSu Fanfiction/ Kenapa dia mengabaikanku? Dia mencintaiku, kan? Tapi, mengapa aku ragu?/YAOI/-Z


Aku sedikit tersentak saat tangan yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggangku, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dengan pelan dan berusaha tidak berkesan menganggu, aku memutar tubuhku dan memandang orang yang aku cintai.

Senyuman sedikit tersungging saat wajahnya tampak terlihat damai walaupun ada sedikit gurat-gurat kelelahan terpancar dari wajah itu.

Dengan lembut aku menyibakkan poni yang menutupi wajahnya kebelakang dan mengecup dahinya sebentar, "Yoochun-ah." Gumamku pelan tanpa berniat membuatnya terbangun. Aku bergerak mendekat ke pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya.

Aku hirup seluruh bau tubuhnya. Menikmati saat perasaan geli mengelitik organ dalam perutku.

Akhir-akhir ini indra pernafasaanku sedikit merasakan kesepian karena tidak dapat menghirup harum ini dengan sering. Potensi kebersamaan kami semakin surut sesuai dengan berjalannya waktu. Hal ini membuat terkadang hatiku berdecit sakit saat dia tidak terlalu memperdulikanku. Walau pada malam hari kami tidur di tempat yang sama, dia lebih sering memilih untuk tidur terlebih dahulu dari pada menanggapiku.

"Yoochun-ah." Saat aku merasakan mataku sedikit memanas, aku menyebut namanya perlahan. Berusaha tetap percaya bahwa dia tetap mencintaiku, "Kita saling mencintai, kan?"

.

* * *

><p>Warning: Yaoi, OOC, typo, Real Person fanfiction, lime (?) tapi bukan lime. Dan kekerasan<p>

Disclaimer : Themself

**.**

**Do You Love Me?**

-Z-

**.**

YooSu Fanfiction

_**NP : **__**Fallen Leave**__**—JYJ & **__**Drunk Confession**__**—Yoochun **_(Coba fokus di lagu Yoochun yang Drunk Confession. Saya mendapatkan feel dari lagu itu.)

* * *

><p>"Junsu-ah~"<p>

Aku mendongakkan wajahku dari buku yang aku baca dan menatap wajah _hyung_ku. Aku menyunggingkan senyuman kecil walaupun pasalnya untuk mengeluarkan senyum ini pun aku tidak rela, "Ada apa, Jae-_hyung_?"

Jae-_hyung_ menghempaskan tubuhnya dan duduk di sampingku. Dia mendesah pelan lalu melirik ke arahku, "Kau melihat Yoochun?"

Lagi-lagi ini. Jantungku berdenyut sakit saat Jae-_hyung _ terus bertanya tentang kekasihku! Aku tahu mereka dekat, mereka akrab. Tetapi kenapa harus selalu Yoochun? Apakah Jae-_hyung_ tidak memiliki orang lain sebagai sandaran?

Aku menelan ludahku terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara. Rasanya sakit sekali saat tenggorokanku terpaksa menelan ludah itu, "Dia ke toilet, _hyung._" Bisikku pelan, dan kembali serius dengan buku yang aku baca.

Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Jae-_hyung_ menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku agar dapat mengintip buku yang aku baca, "Kau baca apa, Junsu-_ah_?"

Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap Jae-_hyung. H yung,_ bisakah kau bersikap seperti kau sedang melakukan kesalahan kepadaku? Berhenti bersikap seperti kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun! Aku tahu kau rapuh, _hyung. _Terutama setelah kita berpisah dengan Yunho-_hyung_ serta Changmin_._ Tapi berhenti terus mengandalkan Yoochun dalam setiap masalahmu. Kau bisa membaginya kepadaku juga! Kau tidak tahu rasanya diabaikan, sementara orang yang aku cintai tampak lebih sibuk dengan orang lain, bukan dengan diriku!

"Entahlah _hyung._ Aku mendapatkan buku ini dari _fans_." Ucapku datar berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jae-_hyung._

"Coba aku lihat judulnya." Jae-_hyung_ perlahan mengangkat buku yang aku baca. _HYUNG!_ Aku belum membatasi sampai halaman berapa aku membacanya! Berhenti membuatku kesal!

Jae-_hyung _memperhatikan covernya dengan teliti, "Sepertinya seru. Nanti aku pinjam."

Malas menjawab aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan, dan kembali berusaha mencari sampai halaman berapa tadi aku membacanya.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Aku mengangkat wajahku dengan sedikit senyuman saat melihat Yoochun telah kembali sambil melap tangannya dengan tisu. Saat aku hendak berdiri dan menghampiri Yoochun, Jae-_hyung _mendahuluiku dan berjalan ke arah Yoochun lebih cepat. Tubuhku yang awalnya sedikit terangkat, kembali aku dudukan di kursi. Aku kembali berpura-pura serius dengan buku yang aku baca padahal seluruh perhatianku jatuh ke arah Yoochun dan Jae-_hyung _yang tampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seru.

_Kenapa mereka tidak pernah mengajakku juga?_

.

.

Aku kembali mengangkat wajahku dari buku yang aku baca saat Yoochun memanggil namaku. Aku berpura-pura memasang wajah kesalku, "Yah! Kau membuyarkan konsentrasi membacaku!" kaki kiriku aku gerakan untuk menghentak tanah. Sebenarnya berpura-pura kesal hanya modusku saja.

Yoochun tersenyum kecil disana, "Kau mau ikut kami?"

"Kemana?"

"Minum." Ucap Yoochun sambil berjalan ke arahku.

Jae-_hyung _yang berada di belakang Yoochun ikut berjalan mendekatiku, "Aku yang traktir." Jae-_hyung, _tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak Yoochun.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak minum." Ucapku datar.

Yoochun dan Jae-_hyung _berpandangan sejenak, "Tidak apa-apa. Datang saja." Ucap Yoochun sambil menarik tanganku, seperti berusaha mengajakku untuk pergi.

Aku menggeleng lebih keras. Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau dikucilkan. Untuk apa aku ikut jika pada akhirnya tidak di anggap, "Aku ada janji." Aku tersenyum pura-pura ke arah Yoochun. Setelah itu aku menutup buku yang aku pegang dengan satu tepukan keras.

Segera aku tinggalkan Yoochun dan Jae-_hyung_ yang memandangku heran. Hahaha... entah ini sudah keberapa puluh kali aku menolak ajakan mereka dan berbohong. Jika dihitung-hitung aku sudah lebih dari 10 kali mengikuti mereka pergi, dan pada akhirnya hasilnya sama saja. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri dan melupakan aku.

Satu hal yang membuat dadaku sesak. Yoochun tetap memilih Jae-_hyung_ dari pada menanyakan kenapa aku tidak ikut.

_Apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku?_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kenapa mereka tampak bahagia sedangkan aku tidak? Aku memilih pura-pura tersenyum saat Jae-_hyung_ serta Yoochun melakukan _skinship_. Entah kenapa rasanya dadaku kelu. Ada sesuatu yang tertahan disana. Perih sekali.

Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah _fans_ yang berteriak heboh melihat skinship antara Jae-_hyung _dan Yoochun. Kenapa mereka tampak terpuaskan dengan skinship ChunJae _couple_? Apa mereka tidak merindukan YooSu _couple_?

Entah kenapa jarak ini semakin terlihat. Kenapa Yoochun lebih tampak berbahagia dengan Jae-_hyung._ Apa aku hanya bagian dari pelarian saja? Tidak, kan?

_Yoochun mencintaiku, kan?_

Tapi kenapa aku mulai ragu?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_55 kilogram._

Mataku sedikit membulat saat tulisan dari timbangan yang aku gunakan menunjukan angka yang berbeda jauh dengan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Seingatku, berat terakhirku 62 kilogram. Berarti berat tubuhku turun 7 kilogram. Sepertinya stress berlebihan berdampak pada perubahan fisikku.

Segera aku turun dari timbangan. Menyeka rambutku yang masih basah dengan handuk, karena aku baru selesai mandi dan segera berpakaian. Langkahku terhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi. Hari ini aku tidak ingin tidur dengan Yoochun. Apa lebih baik aku tidur di ruang tamu saja? Atau menyuruh Jae-_hyung _tidur dengan Yoochun? Ah, tidak-tidak. Yoochun pasti heran dan bertanya yang aneh-aneh jika aku melakukan ini. Ayolah Kim Junsu. Berpura-puralah tegar. Lupakan semua! Kau aktor yang hebat, kan?

Sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi, aku menepuk pipiku sendiri. Setelah itu mengepalkan tanganku, berusaha memberikan dukungan untuk diriku sendiri.

Pintu ku buka perlahan, karena sekarang ini waktu sudah menunjukan jam 10 malam. Bisa saja Yoochun sudah tertidur dan aku tidak mau menganggunya.

Aku sedikit kaget saat melihat Yoochun sedang asyik dengan komik di tangannya dan belum tidur. Biasanya, jika dia belum tidur dia pasti akan mengajakku untuk bercinta. Hanya saja...

_Aku tidak bisa bercinta dengan keraguan._

Berpura-pura tidak menanggapi Yoochun, aku segera naik ke kasur dan menarik selimut. Hanya saja jika merasakan ada tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkar di dadaku, rasanya malam ini memang harus aku selesaikan dengan bercinta. Tetapi ada keraguan di dalam diriku. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Kenapa dia tidak melakukanna dengan Jae-_hyung _saja? _Fuck, Kim Junsu_! Otakmu mulai rusak. Rasanya semua masalah menghantamku secara bersamaan.

"Su-ie, aku-"

Segera aku berbalik menghadap ke arah Yoochun yang sedang berada di atasku dan menumpukan tangannya di bantal tepat sebelah kepalaku, "Aku sedang tidak ingin." Ucapku lirih. Entah kenapa di sisi lain aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Rasanya tidak nyaman saat kau menolak keinginan orang yang kau cintai.

Yoochun terdiam seakan berfikir, "_Please_, sekali saja." Ucapnya sambil merendahkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke atas bibirku.

_Jijik!_

Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini selama sepanjang sejarah hubungan kami. Entah kenapa sentuhannya terasa aneh. Aku tidak suka dengan tangannya yang menelusup masuk ke dalam bajuku. Menyentuh tubuhku seakan-akan dia tidak pernah melakukan luka apapun terhadapku.

_Aku muak!_

Tangannya mulai meraba setiap sudut tubuhku dan semuanya terasa ganjal. Nafasku semakin sesak saat dia mulai menyatukan tubuh kami. Aku ingin menangis! Aku tidak merasakan cinta di sini. Dengan cepat aku memalingkan wajahku dari Yoochun, tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Dia melupakanku di saat-saat senang, dan hanya mencariku saat dibutuhkan. Tapi dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku di sela-sela desahannya... apakah...

_Persetanan!_

Dia melupakanmu Kim Junsu! Dia melupakanmu dan memilih menemani _hyung _-nya dari pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Aku memejamkan mataku saat merasakan ada cairan hangat masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Segera aku bergerak mundur untuk melepaskan tubuh kami. Apakah aku sudah mencapai puncakku? Tentu saja tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kenikmatan apapun pada percintaan kali ini.

Yoochun menatapku dengan pandangan mencelos. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka melihatku mundur dan menjauhkan diri darinya, "Su-ie? _Wae_?" Yoochun menjulurkan tangannya memegang wajahku.

"Su-ie? _Uljima. Wae_?" ucapnya lagi dengan nada khawatir.

Eh?

Kenapa Yoochun mengusapkan tangannya berkali-kali ke pipiku? Apakah...

"Su-ie? Aku menyakitimu?" Yoochun mendekatkan dirinya lalu mencium mataku. Nada suaranya tampak bergetar.

Ah, ternyata hanya air mataku yang membuat dia bernada khawatir seperti itu. Segera aku mengusap mataku, "_Mian_, Chun. Aku sepertinya tidak enak badan." Aku berusaha menarik selimut yang berada di bawah kakiku. Menutup keseluruhan tubuhku dan membelakangi Yoochun tentu saja.

_GREP_

Yoochun memelukku dari belakang. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya mengelus-elus dadaku pelan dari atas selimut, "_Mian_ aku memaksamu. Istirahatlah."

Ya, begitu Yoochun. Biarkan aku istirahat dan carilah orang lain. Hatiku sakit sekali rasanya.

_Yoochun tampak perhatian kepadaku._

_Apa dia mencintaiku?_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yoochun menemaniku sarapan hari ini. Tumben sekali. Memang Jae-_hyung _sudah ada jadwal terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saja Yoochun kesepian karena 'teman'-nya tidak ada, jadi dia mencariku. Matanya terus memandangku sambil sesekali menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Yoochun, aku tahu kau membayangkan bahwa aku adalah Jae-_hyung, _kan?

"Su-ie, makanlah yang banyak. Tubuhmu kurus sekali." Yoochun menompang dagunya dan menatapku tajam. Terpaksa aku menanggapi ucapannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Dengan cepat aku bangkit membawa piring bekas sarapanku untuk kuletakan di bak cuci piring.

"Mwo?"—dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Yoochun bangkit berdiri—"Kau hanya makan satu potong roti serta susu. Bahkan kemarin malam kau tidak makan. Berhenti berusaha diet, Su-ie. Kau terlihat kekurangan gizi sekarang." Suaranya terdengar khawatir. Tapi itu hanya kedengarannya saja, kan? Belum tentu dia benar-benar khawatir.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh sudah kenyang." Balasku melas. Tidak ingin berdebat.

Yoochun memicingkan matanya, "Pastikan kau makan siang yang banyak. Jika kau sakit, kau akan merepotkan aku dan Jae-_hyung._" Walaupun nada ucapannya tampak bercanda, tetapi aku menganggap itu serius. Lihatlah, dia kembali membawa-bawa nama Jae-_hyung._ Ternyata dia belum puas menyakiti hatiku, setelah mengatakan bahwa aku akan merepotkannya. Seharusnya dia katakan saja bahwa dia kerepotan dengan keberadaanku. Jika iya, aku akan membeli apartement sendiri dan tinggal disana. Jadi dia tidak usah repot-repot mengurusku. Urus saja Jae-_hyung._

Aku memilih tidak membalas ucapannya. Aku tidak ingin dia berbicara terus. Kepalaku sangat pening saat dia terus menerus mengoceh dan membuat hatiku sakit.

"Kim Junsu! Jawab aku!" Yoochun menarik lenganku agar menghadapnya.

Karena tidak memiliki tenaga, aku hanya diam dan menurut. Pandangan kami bertemu dan aku memaksakan diri untuk memandangnya dengan pandangan datar.

_Aku melihat refleksi wajahku dimatanya. Wajahku tampak sayu. Lemah sekali._

Yoochun memandangku lama, dan entah kenapa aku tidak menemukan cinta di pandangan itu. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan memerintah. Aku tidak butuh perintahnya. Aku hanya butuh perhatiannya. Itu saja sebenarnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, beranjak pergi, mengabaikan dia yang berteriak memanggil namaku.

_Kenapa aku tidak merasa dia mencintaiku lagi?_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Rasanya kelu._

Tetapi aku sudah memutuskan.

_Rasanya hampa._

Tapi ini pilihan terakhir.

Perlahan aku bangkit berdiri dari posisi diamku di ujung kamar kami sambil memandang daun yang berguguran mengingat sekarang sudah mau masuk musim dingin.

Aku harus berbicara dengan Yoochun dan mengambil keputusan terakhir. Aku tidak mau sakit hati.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Yoochun masuk ke kamar kami dan menatap terkejut koper yang tersusun rapi di dekat ranjang.

"Su-ie. Untuk apa kau mengeluarkan koper, _eoh_? Ingin jalan-jalan?" Yoochun berjalan mendekatiku dan merangkul pundakku. Kami duduk berdampingan di atas ranjang. Aku memilih untuk diam sejenak, menyiapkan hati.

"Chun." Aku menatap Yoochun yang duduk disampingku. Yoochun merasa dipanggil balas menatapku juga, "Aku ingin bicara."

Yoochun memutar tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan denganku. Dia melipat kedua kakinya seakan sudah siap dengan apa yang akan aku katakan, "Kenapa formal sekali? Katakan saja." Ucap Yoochun ceria, seperti biasa.

"Pertama, aku akan kembali ke rumahku untuk beberapa saat." Ucapku datar, dan tampaknya Yoochun tidak terlalu kaget dengan hal ini.

"Kenapa? Kau rindu rumah, ya?" ucapnya sambil mencolek bahuku sedikit. Cengiran tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Entahlah apakah setelah ini dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu lagi setelah mendengar perkataanku. Ah apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Junsu. Tentu saja Yoochun akan tetap tertawa dengan ada atau tidak adanya dirimu. Masih ada Jae-_hyung _yang akan selalu menemani Yoochun, kan? Tidak harus aku.

"Kedua, aku tidak akan tinggal bersama kalian lagi. Aku membeli sebuah apartemen."

Yoochun tampak kaget dengan pernyataanku barusan, "Mwo? Wae? Kau merasa tidak nyaman disini?" tanyanya sambil menatapku tidak percaya. Tentu saja aku merasa tidak nyaman tinggal disini. Di depan mataku sendiri kekasihku lebih mementingkan orang lain dari pada diriku sendiri. Untuk apa memendam sakit hati terus?

"Bisakah aku menyelesaikan semua ucapanku dulu?" mohonku kepadanya. Yoochun terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Terakhir."—aku memilih untuk berbicara sambil menatap matanya langsung. Karena tidak ada keraguan dalam diriku saat ini—"Aku minta kita putus." Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin berbicara dengan tegas. Walaupun sebenarnya lubuk hatiku paling dalam tidak bisa mengatakan ini.

Yoochun tampak diam tidak merespon apa yang aku katakan. _Wae_? Apa dia begitu bahagia putus denganku sampai tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

_Sunyi._

Yoochun tidak membalas perkataanku. Sedari tadi dia hanya menatap mataku lama. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranya. _Aku tidak tahu._

Sampai tiba-tiba aku melihat setetes air mata turun dari mata kanannya. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Aku terbelakakak melihatnya. Harusnya aku pihak pesakit disini, kan?

Setetes air mata turun lagi dari mata kirinya. Pandangannya tampak kosong. Yoochun? _Wae_? Katakan sesuatu, jangan diam saja. Respon aku.

Aku perlahan bangkit berdiri. Berdiam dalam kondisi seperti ini akan membuat diriku lemah. Air mata Yoochun selalu membuatku luluh. _Selalu._

Aku menunduk kearahnya. Aku sangat sadar saat perlahan air mataku ikut menetes juga, "Terima kasih atas selama ini." Suaraku bergetar dan dadaku sakit. Aku masih meinginkan Yoochun. Tapi di sisi lain, aku tidak bisa menahan sakit. Aku tampak seperti pengecut yang tidak mau berbicara baik-baik, kan? Aku tahu.

Tanganku meraih koper dan mulai beranjak pergi dari ruangan ini. Tenang saja, Yoochunnie. Aku tetap mencintaimu, kok.

—_The trembling moments we've had, will be inside of me forever—_

.

.

Aku sedikit tersentak saat ada tangan yang mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dengan erat. _Sakit_. Segera aku membalikan tubuhku dan melihat Yoochun. Matanya memerah tetapi sudah tidak ada air mata mengalir, sepertinya dia sudah menghapusnya tadi. Pegangan tangannya semakin erat membuat koper yang ku pegang jatuh begitu saja.

"Katakan kepadaku. Kenapa?" Yoochun menarik kerah bajuku dan menarikku mendekat kerahnya. Aku terpaksa sedikit berjinjit saat dia semakin mencengkram kerah bajuku.

Park Yoochun bertanya kepadaku kenapa. Dia bertanya kenapa, tetapi dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah dia perbuat? Apa dia pikir diabaikan itu enak? Bersamanya aku tidak merasakan seperti seorang kekasih. Aku berasa seperti mainannya saja! Yang bisa digunakan sesuka hatinya.

"AKU MUAK!" bentakku kearahnya. Tuhan... seumur hidup aku tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti ini kepada orang yang aku cintai. Tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku terlanjur sakit. Dadaku penuh sesak. Air mataku terasa menyakitkan setiap mengalir. Aku ingin Yoochun tahu, aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku lelah. Aku tidak ingin ini terus berlanjut.

Detik berikutnya aku merasa kebas. Perutku dihantam oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya mati rasa. Tubuhku terhuyung dan jatuh begitu saja. Sampai akhirnya aku merasakan organ dalamku menjerit sakit. Aku terjatuh ke lantai dengan punggung yang menhantam lantai dengan keras. Mataku tertuju kepada Yoochun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Tanganku bergerak melingkari pinggangku, menjaga agar dia tidak melakukan kekerasan lagi. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. Pandangan Yoochun kepadaku menunjukan kemarahan.

Aku menangkap dengan jelas saat Yoochun menerjang ke arahku dan menekan leherku ke arah bawah dengan keras. Tangannya mencekikku dengan mudah membuat nafasku tersendat, "BERHENTI BERCANDA, KIM JUNSU!" tangannya yang lain terangkat hendak melemparkan pukulan kembali. Segera aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah kanan dan menyilangkan tanganku di atas kepala. Aku takut... takut sekali. Yoochun tidak pernah mengamuk seperti ini. Aku hanya meminta putus. Apa dia tidak bisa? Bukankah dia selama ini berbahagia dengan Jae-_hyung?_ Isakanku semakin keras. Aku takut, tapi di sisi lain aku sangat marah. Dan aku tidak ingin melukai Yoochun hanya karena amarahku.

Aku hanya bisa mendengar isakkanku dan deru nafasnya. Tangannya tidak menghantam tubuhku. Tetapi detik berikutnya tangannya yang mencekik leherku terlepas, dan aku merasakan ada yang menarik kedua tanganku agar menjauh dari wajahku.

Ada sesuatu yang keras menabrak bibirku. Mengigit bibir bawahku dan mengulumnya. Tangisanku semakin kuat. Rasanya lega. Aku takut sekali tadi.

Yoochun menjauhkan pagutannya, "Aku melukaimu." Desisnya pelan. Dia menundukan wajahnya. Menempelkan hidung kami, "Aku berengsek." Air mata Yoochun terjauh. Membasahi wajahku. Aku melihat dia memejamkan matanya dan air matanya mengalir lebih deras. Ada perasan bersalah menguak di dadaku, "Pantas kau meminta putus, Su-ie." Yoochun bangkit berdiri, mundur perlahan dan memasuki kamar kami.

Aku segera bangkit terduduk, mencari nafas sebanyak mungkin. Mataku menatap miris pintu dimana Yoochun berada. Aku mengoyak hubungan ini. Dan rasanya sakit sekali. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya.

Kembali aku merebahkan tubuhku di lantai. Bibirku mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Menertawakan diriku sendiri yang bodoh. Aku mengabaikan nafasku yang terputus. Dadaku terlalu sesak. Sakit sekali. Aku butuh istirahat.

_Yah, istirahat yang panjang..._

—_My Love for you becomes a teardrop—_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sudah berkali-kali, saya dihantui oleh mimpi ini terus.<strong>_ Mimpi dimana Yoochun & Junsu putus karena Jaejoong dekat dengan Yoochun. Muak dihantui oleh mimpi yang bekelanjutan, saya memutuskannya untuk menjadikannya sebuah fanfic. Maaf berkesan mengantung dan menyampah. Saya membuat ini tengah malam. Dari jam 9 malam sampai jam 1 malam. Rasanya lelah sekali. Tetapi rasa ingin membuat fanfic ini yang memaksa saya untuk tetap terjaga. Saya tidak akan membuat sequel. Maaf jika hasilnya buruk.

Pada akhirnya, dicerita ini hubungan Yoochun dan Junsu rusak. Benar-benar hancur. Pada akhirnya mereka tetap bekerja sama karena berada dalam naungan yang sama (JYJ). Tetapi, itu hanya topeng. Mereka tetap menutup diri satu sama lain. Junsu akan mencari kesibukannya sendiri bahkan dia memilih untuk menaruh perhatian terhadap beberapa gadis, sedangkan Yoochun memperbanyak jadwalnya. Jaejoong tidak tahu apapun. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak akan tahu bahwa Yoochun serta Junsu sudah putus. Jadi terkadang Jaejoong masih sering menggoda Junsu dengan Yoochun. Sebenarnya mereka masih mencintai. Tetapi karena ego & menutup diri, sampai akhirnya nanti, mereka akan tetap berpura-pura dengan perasaan mereka dan mengundang rasa sakit.

.

_Ah, sepertinya saya harus segera menonton COO-nya JYJ agar tidak terbawa emosi & membenci salah satu member JYJ hanya gara-gara fanfic ini._

.

_**Yah, sekian.**_

.


End file.
